When Time Repeats
by italianamerican
Summary: It was over, or so they thought. When the Potter family returns to school Harry's greatest fear will be realized. Its far from over. Voldemort returns this time with a new target. James Potter, and Aubrey Morgan. No one is safe When Time Repeats.
1. Chapter 1

Fifth year not only is it the year of O

Fifth year not only is it the year of O.W.L.S, but it was the year that started it all. I remember it all so clearly as if it happened yesterday. There she sat her long brown hair swept over on shoulder as she waited.

"Where are they?" she asked her self her friends were suppose to meet her there ten minutes ago.

"Aubrey!" a girl with long red hair ran over in jeans and a quidditch tee. Aubrey stood up and embraced the girl in a hug.

"Hey Stacey, you were suppose to be here ten minutes ago!" She scolded the girl laughed.

"Yea I know, but you know the family we have to all come together. Now come on everyone's waiting." Stacey and Aubrey walked over to a large group of red heads.

"I found her." Stacey called to her family and Aubrey glared. She is the daughter of George Weasley and Katie (Bell) Weasley. She has a brother in seventh year (Arthur), a brother in fourth year (Ben) all Gryffindor, and the Twins Fred and George entering first year, all with the Weasley red hair.

"I love how you make me sound like clueless idiot Stacey."

"Well hello Aubrey how was your summer?" Stacey's mum asked.

"Good, how about yours?" She asked. Aubrey never had a problem with the big family. Actually the welcomed her like she was one of them. It made England seem more like home.

"Fine, Thank You." Stacey remembered something and slapped Aubrey's shoulder.

"Aubrey, I listen to that CD you leant me, and let me just say YOU'RE DISTURBED!" Aubrey began to laugh. Last year a friend of Aubrey's had mailed her an Evanescence CD for her birthday. Once she loaded it all on her i-pod she told Stacey she had to listen to it over the summer.

"I love Evanescence! How can you not? Her voice is so pretty!" Stacey rolled her eyes, and Aubrey smiled.

"No I liked it, but you act so sweet around people HA!" Stacey began to take her trunk off the carrier.

"I am from New York! I am American, ok. Compare to you guys, I talk like an uneducated hillbilly, and most of the songs on this thing have, love, sex, or drugs in the lyrics." Aubrey waved her i-pod in front of Stacey. Aubrey was a muggleborn from America. She got a letter when she was ten telling her to join Hogwarts, though one must assume there is a school of wizardry in America. "I am mischievous not sweet." She stated dryly. The rest of Stacey's family were talking and correcting siblings as the girls talked.

"Should we try and find Ava and Sonya?" Stacey asked sitting down on her trunk. Aubrey thought about it and waved it off.

"Nah, they'll find us." She said nodding her head towards Stacey's family. Stacey laughed and pulled some candy out of her backpack.

"They may be embarrassing, but they are better then a neon sign." Stacey unwrapped some licorice wands and handed one to Aubrey.

"Hey Stacey! You found the Yank!" Her cousin came over and stood by the girls. Aubrey and Stacey exchanged a look. James Potter, son of Harry and Ginny Potter. He has brownish red hair and crystal blue eyes. Worst of all he and his friends are all in my year. He has a brother Albus in fourth year, a sister Lily in second year all Gryffindor.

"I should call the Village, Stacey because I found their missing idiot!" Aubrey exclaimed not even sending a glance towards James.

"What do you want, James?" Stacey groaned. James pushed Aubrey over and sat down on her trunk.

"Mum said I had to wait here." Aubrey looked at him then back at Stacey. Asking the unspoken questions Stacey nodded. Aubrey pushed James onto the ground. "HEY!" He yelled brushing off his pants.

"Can you go find Frank or Caelin?" Stacey was trying to get him to go away, but James just shrugged.

"Hey James!" Both the girls groaned. James smirked at them.

"Looks like they found me." He smugly stated. Aubrey had the urge to slap him.

Frank Longbottom was son of Neville, and Hannah Abbott. He has black hair and blue eyes Gryffindor. A little brother in third year named Roy (Ravenclaw) and a sister name Donna (Hufflepuff) in second year.

"Hey Stacey, Hey Yank." Caelin greeted. Caelin **Finnigan was the only child of**Seamus Finnigan, and Lavender (Brown) Finnigan. He has sandy blonde hair, and had hazel eyes.

Aubrey was about to yell at him when Mrs. Katie came over. They had to address the adults by their first names because there were too many Mrs. And Mr. Weasleys.

"Ok, on the train you're going to be late." She hurried them along pushing them in the direction of the red stem engine. Aubrey dragged her trunk to the loading station and it was lifted aboard. All she had with her now, like Stacey, was a backpack filled with things to do on the train.

She waved good-bye to the Weasleys after their children had said good-bye. Stacey and Aubrey then board the train looking to find their two friends. They walked aimlessly to the back of the train. Sure enough Ava **MacDougal, and Sonya Madley waited there. **

**"Hey." They hugged each other as Stacey and Aubrey settled in there seats. Ava had dark skin with brown eyes. Her hair was in tiny dread like braids. Sonya had blonde hair and blue eyes and light skin. Her blonde hair had side swept bangs. **

The girls' laughter fell into silence as they finish their tales of the summer. Aubrey got up with her robes.

"We have tons of time left, why are you changing?" Ava asked, and Aubrey shrugged.

"I want to get in there before it gets crowded." She said pushing open the door and walking down towards the bathrooms. Walking back afterwards was nosier as the students began to get impatient. Aubrey was watching two first years squeal as a second year showed them what she could do with her wand when she ran into someone.

"Whoops sorry." She looked towards the person she ran into; None other then Oliver Wood Jr. He looked so much like his dad and was a year older then Aubrey. "Never mind, it's just you." She smiled playfully.

"Just me? I am your captain show some respect." She laughed in spite of herself. Oliver was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Aubrey was a chaser along with Stacey.

"Respect is earned Oliver not given." She shot back, and Oliver pouted.

"What I haven't done enough to earn your respect?" She laughed and awed at his pitiful stare.

"Aw, its ok Ollie I respect you." She laughed patting him on the shoulder. He laughed.

"So how was your summer?" He asked leaning against the wall.

"Good, yours?" He smiled like he had just won a game.

"Traveled with my Dad and the Cannons." He stated proudly. Oliver Wood Sr. was captain of the Chudley Cannons.

"Cool, how was that?"

"Let's go back to my compartment so we are not crowing the walkway." Aubrey agreed the walkway was filled with kids who were out to change clothing. They sat down and he began to tell his summer adventures. "I learned all these new drills and warm ups that should help. Also I asked the Chaser to give me some tips for you."

"Hey, I'm not that bad am I?" Aubrey yelled, and Oliver shook his head.

"No! No just trying to make your life easier." He answers quickly trying not to offend her any more then he had.

"Fine, but Oliver what happen to sending me an owl? You said you would send me pictures or something." She scolded him, and he shrugged.

"I was caught up with something, sorry." He apologized and she glared.

"Aw to busy making out with random girls that you couldn't even send one owl. I'm amazed you were able to handle it."

"No, one girl, thank you. What kind of guy to you think I am?" Aubrey looked to the ceiling as if she was thinking, and scoffed.

"So there was a girl. Tell me about her?" She asked trying to sound interested.

"Well her name is Ren Day. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and I meet her in Germany." He said, and she laughed to herself. She'd have to ask Sonya where she had been this summer.

"Aww, she the future Mrs. Wood." Aubrey mocked, and Oliver turned a light red.

"Nah, we broke it off about two weeks ago." He said vacantly.

"Why?" Aubrey pried trying to get all the details out of him.

"Because she was needed; 'Oliver is this how you hold the broom?' 'AH Oliver the broom is moving.'" His voice got high and squeaky as he mocked his ex.

"Nice." Aubrey giggled, and Oliver just smiled. A knock on the door ceased their conversation. A pig tail first third year walked in.

"Where are almost there." She informed them before shutting the door. You could hear her running down the train. Aubrey stood to leave, it was a wonder no one had come to see where she had been.

"Well I guess I will see you at dinner." He nodded in response, and stood to let her out, but as she was passing him the train jerked sending her flying into him. He caught her by the wrists. Their faces were inches apart, and she was pressed on his chest. She pushed off of him.

"Sorry, again Oliv…." She tried to apologize, but he pulled her back to him, and kissed her lips.

_**Hey guys hope you like the new story. Reviews will keep me writing, and I have pics of the characters on my profile so check it out. **_


	2. Chapter 2

When they broke apart Aubrey was in a daze

When they broke apart Aubrey was in a daze. He kissed her? Her of all people?

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." Oliver stammers his face is flushed and he won't meet her gaze, but her eyes weren't looking for his either.

"No, don't be." She smiled softly; tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'll talk to you later." She looked up to finally meet his eyes, but they weren't looking at her. So she walked out with her mind racing. She headed back to the compartment with her friends. She sighed before pulling the door open.

"Well there you are!" Sonya greeted. "Need help buttoning your shirt?" She joked and Aubrey smiled not sure of what to say.

"Something better….." The girls eyes widened.

"Girl you better tell us now!" Ava demanded. She was very impatient when it came to gossip. Aubrey smiled again as her lips tingled at the thought.

"Well I was talking to Oliver……" She said taking a seat next to Stacey. Ava and Sonya exchanged a look, and Aubrey sighed. They already knew. "The train jerked and I fell on him, and he…..he kissed me!" She squealed low enough for only her friends to hear. They giggled, and Stacey shoved her arm.

"You whore already sucking up to the Captain." Stacey was joking and Aubrey knew that, but she bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

"You got the sucking part right." Sonya laughed, and Aubrey shook her head.

"You guys I swear." Aubrey laughed with them. You know you have a true friend when you can call each other names and laugh about it.

"What is on your shirt?" Ava cried, and Aubrey gasped. She had forgotten; she looked down at the gleaming badge on her chest.

"YOU MADE PREFECT!" Sonya yelled, and Aubrey's eyes widened as she tried to silence her. "How?" It was known Aubrey wasn't the greatest student so how she got the badge she wasn't sure. Being an American teenager she had the tendance to curse….a lot. She couldn't count the times she had gotten caught by the Headmistress McGonagall.

"I don't know." Aubrey shrugged. Stacey began to laugh, and the other just stared at her.

"You're not going to like this, but….." Stacey began and Aubrey's eyes widen. No….No…NO WAY IN HELL! Aubrey's eyes told it all as she guessed what Stacey was thinking. "Yep, Aubrey James is a Prefect too." Aubrey groaned. Aubrey and Stacey had been very close over the years, and everyone has that friend that they connect with. Most of the time one of them could tell what the other one was saying or thinking.

"SHIT! How the hell?" Aubrey yelled and Stacey shushed her.

"I don't know, but this should be fun." Stacey laughed. Aubrey slid off her seat and on to the floor.

"Shit!" She cursed again. The train came to a stop.

"Up you go." Stacey said pulling on Aubrey's hands and sending her falling forward.

"Ow! That didn't help." Aubrey shot to her feet before Stacey could pull her anymore. The four made there way to the carriages. In the Great Hall all the students chat happily, and Aubrey looked around the room, and notice Oliver looking at her from his seat. She smiled at him, and looked away considering she was extremely shy at times. She felt Stacey push her a bit, and she looked at her and playfully glared. Once they found a seat the sorting began. Headmistress McGonagall set the sorting hat on the chair, and it sang its happy little tune. Aubrey and her friends weren't paying attention, but instead talking lowly back and forth. What Aubrey hadn't realized was Potter and his friends were sitting near by. Now that she looked though, half the people on her side of the table was a Potter or a Weasley.

"Weasley, Fred." McGonagall yelled, and the red headed boy took the stool.

"Gryffindor!" It yelled only seconds after being placed. Cheers erupted from us as Fred took a seat next to his older sister.

"Weasley, George." The next red headed brother stepped up. Fred looked a little nervous.

"Gryffindor!" It cried again, and George walked happily to his brother who cheered louder then everyone else.

"Congrats guys Dad will be proud." Stacey looks happy that they are there but also held a look that said the world is now in danger. More kids are called and there is cheering, but they weren't paying attention.  
"We knew we would be here." They say together and smile. The glint in their eyes told us they were plotting,

"Are you guys going to try out to be beaters next year?" Caelin asks, and cheer erupts from around us.  
"You bet." again they say it in unison.

"We'll be the best..."  
"... Since Dad and Uncle Fred..."  
"... in pranks and..."  
"Quiddtich." they finish each other sentences like they shared one brain.  
"It's a good thing Arthur and Jay are leaving next year or you may have ended up besting them at try outs." Aubrey speaks up and they look happy at the compliment.  
"I'm trying out for seeker just like dad." Lily speaks up. Aubrey laughed at the look on her brother's face.

"Oh good you can replace your brother." Aubrey told her and received a glare from James. He never had a chance to reply because the Headmistress began to speak.

"Good Evening students and Welcome Back to Hogwarts, as you all know the forbidden forest is off limits to students, and the list of banned items can be found outside the great hall. Now I see you are all hungry so I will make this as quickly as possible in welcoming, Professor Redfield who will be taking over Potions as Professor Slughorn has retired." McGonagall did not sound sad to see the old Potions teach leave. There were forced claps as the students mouth's watered. The smell of food already graced the air. A tall slim woman with long black hair pulled back in a clip stood up and everyone clapped. Aubrey admired her robes which looked almost like black silk and her matching hat with a small silver band around the brim. Food suddenly appeared and everyone dug in. An hour later the Headmistress made another announcement.

"Prefects if you would please escort first years to the common rooms." Aubrey stood, and her friends giggled. As much as she hated to she walked with James.

"OK ALL FIRST YEARS FOLLOW US!!" James yelled, and a mob began to follow them to the common room. When they were half way there a few students screamed.

"Don't be alarmed the portraits and the ghosts in this castle are mostly friendly and like to start conversation ever once in a while I suggest since this place is so big if you are to get lost then they can help you will directions." Aubrey said with little emotion. She didn't even half to turn around to know what they were screaming about. When she heard James laugh she turned around. Sir Nicholas floated near the group.

"Yes in deed Miss Morgan is quite right us ghost mean you no harm." He told them, and some of the kids gasped in awe.

"Just so all you know this is Sir Nicholas the Gryffindor house ghost. Good Evening Sir Nicholas." Aubrey explained. Even the purebloods seemed to be stunned speechless.

"And what a pleasant evening it is Miss Morgan, Mister Potter I hope all you first years have a great time at Hogwarts, as for me I must be going." He vanished and they all look like... well like they've seen a ghost.

"Come on we have a lot to do we will explain the ghost to you in the common room." Aubrey called to them trying to make sure this didn't last all night. James groaned when he realized they now had more work. She glared at him to tell him to suck it up. He just turned around and headed to the fat lady.

"Hungarian Horn back." The door opens " That is the password for now it will change from time to time and when it does you will need to see us for the new one this way." James explains. The common room is empty besides the arriving first years.

"They must all still be a dinner." I mumbled to James.

"Lucky them." He mutters back.

"Ok, the girls dormitories are to the right and I will show each of the girls to their room where their stuff waits. Potter will show the boys to theirs." Aubrey yelled loud enough for them to hear. James leaned causally against the stairs looking bored, and when he didn't look like he was going to say anything Aubrey continued. "I am Aubrey Morgan by the way, and he is…."

"James Potter." He cuts in. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Any questions? Uh..Yes the boy in the front." The boy looked at James.

"Are you the son of Harry Potter?" Aubrey leaned against the wall as James pushed off it.

"Yes I am." whoa echo and Aubrey rolled her eyes, She had done that so much in the past few minutes that she thought her eyes were going to pop out and he smirk in her direction. She groaned and cut off his egotistical speech.  
"Ok girl in the back with the pink bow." She looked terrified.  
"A-a-about the-the ghost?" she stammers Aubrey was guessing a muggle born.  
"Yes, you have met one of many ghost here, The Bloody Barren is the Ghost of Slytherin he has chains on him and is not one of the nicest ghost here, The Gray Lady is the Ghost of Ravenclaw and is as her name, and the ghost of hufflepuff is... Potter do you know who they ghost of hufflepuff is?" he shrugged, and she held her hand to her head, and groaned. She could feel the head ache. "You're no help!" She spat at him and he shrugged again. "Ok well any way I advise you to stay away from Peeves he will get you in trouble and Myrtle who is a friend of mine and enjoys company just don't upset her or she will flood her bathroom, she is in the girls bathroom on the second floor." The portal door open and more students arrive.  
"Thank Merlin" James mutters under his breath, for once Aubrey agreed with him, he clapped his hands together and said.  
"Ok, all boys follow me we will get you a room and girls follow Morgan here and... Oh yeah the headmistress is also the head of our house so it would be best to get on her good side. Now come on boys this way." Well he wasn't completely useless. Another hour and all the girls are settled in. Aubrey made her way to the common room where he friend were snuggled up near the fire. Of course James and his crew were near by.

"Great." She muttered as she tried to sit down.  
"About time Morgan come on we have a Prefect meeting." Aubrey groaned clearly pissed off, and pushed off the chair.

"You know there is a freaking time difference in New York! I didn't sleep on the plane either!" She yelled as he dragged her out of the common room. Once they were on the stairs he let go of her. They began walking at a normal pace next to each other. Another hour, and….

"TWO FREAKING HOURS!" Aubrey yelled in a loud whisper. She was to patrol the corridors with James for two hours every night. "This is bull!"

"Well we get to spend quality time together." James slung his arm around her shoulder knowing it pissed her off, and with a lack of sleep this wasn't the time to mess with her.

"Get your filthy hand off me." She picked up his arm and slung it back to his body.

"Wow someone is in a prissy mood. What's got your knickers in a knot?" Aubrey stopped and looked at him. She had been going to school in England for five years, and the word knickers still made her giggle. "Grow up!" James yelled at her, and she held up her hands in defense.

"Sorry, it just sounds so funny to me." She explained and James began to talk to her like she was two.

"Oh yea well what do you call them?"

"Underwear." She told him, and it was his turn to laugh.

"Underwear? Let's put on me underwear, matey!" James mocked swinging his arms, and Aubrey's laughter echoed in the stair well.

"When the hell did I become an Irish pirate?" James ran a hand threw his hair. Messy as always.

"When my mind decided to fall asleep about three minutes into the meeting." Aubrey sighed. She was exhausted as well, and yawned as she made her way to the girl's stairs.

"Night, James." He caught the yawn and waved in a dazed state of mind. He was falling asleep where he stood.

"Night." Aubrey made her way to the dorm she shared with Ava, Stacey, and Sonya. The girls were already in bed. Trying not to wake them Aubrey dimly lit the lamp by her bed, and changed into her Pjs. She brushed her teeth and pulled down the sheets on her bed. A note glided gently to the floor. She picked it up and read it.

_**Aubrey,  
Please meet me at the lake after dinner tomorrow I need to ask you something.**_

Of course it wasn't signed. That would be too easy she though as she crawled into bed. She blew out the flame and drifted off wondering who wanted to speak with her. _**  
**_

_**Hope you liked the next chapter! The more reviews the quicker the updates remember. Thanks for all of you who read, and while you wait for this you may want to check out When the Good Die Young. My other HP story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey woke up slightly confused, yesterday seemed like it was a dream so she was surprised to wake up in her dorm

Aubrey woke up slightly confused, yesterday seemed like it was a dream so she was surprised to wake up in her dorm. She grumpily rolled over and something crumples underneath her

"Right the note." She mumbles as she takes it out and reads it again. The lake, huh, the lakes a big place how was she suppose to find who ever this is. Her first thought was that is was a prank, but then her mind drifted to Oliver, and she smiled deciding to go. She rolled out of bed and her feet hit the floor in a non graceful fashion; a trait she didn't posse. She looked around to realize no one was up, and it surprised her; usually Stacey had to roll her out of bed. Aubrey jumped in the shower, and began to think the year over. If Oliver asked her out that would be great, but he was also Captain of the Quidditch team so if something went wrong then she could lose her spot.

"Aubrey come on others need to use the shower before the year is up." Stacey yelled. Niether one of the girls were morning people.

"Coming give me like two minutes." Aubrey quickly got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel before heading out the door.

"It's about time, were you drowning in there or something." She smiled and playfully push her it's early, and neither one had the energy to talk. Aubrey pulled out her clothes and pull them on, magically dry her hair she put in sliver hoop earrings and her badge. "Now to wake up Ava and Sonya" She thought; she never gets to do this usually it's here being woken up.

Aubrey put a silencing charm on the dorm before holding her wand to her throat and yelling. "Oh MY GOD THE ROOM IS ON FIRE!" It echoes off the walls as two frightened girls shoot out of bed. She started laughing wishing she had her camera.

"Aubrey that's not funny!!" Ava looked pissed so Aubrey gripped her wand. One of life's lessons don't mess with Ava when she first wakes up, wait ten minutes

"But it is hilarious when it is me on the butt end of the waking?" Stacey now steps out of the shower and Ava goes walking in.

"Yes." Sonya mumbles and gets dressed.

"Yeah well I guess you guys are more creative then I am when it comes to these things. Hey why were you all asleep so early last night?" Aubrey said trying to keep the conversation going so she could stay awake.

"So we could get up and prank you this morning, but that was in vain." Sonya lays back down as she waited for her turn in the shower.

"Thanks. I'm so loved." Sarcasm is thick in that reply as she packs her bag for the day.

"Ok, I need your help. Who do you think this letter is from?" Sonya sprang up and snatched the letter out of her hand.

"Merlin this is your year, hmm ever think of Oliver?" the letter is then grabbed by Stacey who jumps down on the bed with them.

"Yes I thought of that, and I also thought that is could be a joke planned by Potter."

"No it's not James I know his handwriting, but I really don't see why you hate him so much." Aubrey looked to the wall. It wasn't that she hated it Potter just something about him annoyed her.

"I agree with Sonya, I think it's from Oliver." Ava comments going over to her trunk Aubrey sighed and laid back on the bed in frustration.

"Yeah it probably is, well we should get to breakfast so we get to our first class of owl year on time!! Yay!" Stacey pulled Aubrey to her feet and pulled her out of the room. They were laughing about nothing as they wandered into the Great hall.

"Ahh there you are Ms. Morgan, Ms. Madley, Ms. MacDougal, Ms. Weasley." The headmistress addresses them as she hands out their schedules.

"Thank You Professor." They say taking their seats.

"Ok time to compare classes." They line up their schedules and scope out what they have. "Let's see I have History of Magic with Mr. Binns first, yay more sleep. Potions with the new lady, fifteen minute break before Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid lunch that damned Life Studies, an hour break. Dividations with Trelawney then dinner. Tomorrow Herbology with Franks's Dad, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Thomas (a.k.a Dean Thomas), lunch, transfiguration with McGonagall, Charms with Flitwick, Dinner then at nine Astronomy."

"You and I have the same schedule this semester Aubrey!!" Stacey says happily and they exchange a high five before the other two speak. The students were informed that the new teacher was also teaching the Life Studies class, and none of the students were thrilled.

"Sonya and I have classes with you up until Care of Magical Creatures then we split off." They exchange a look.

"Well at least we are split evenly so we can hang out with someone." Stacey reassures them. They finish breakfast then head to History of Magic, and who should be in there but Potter. Aubrey sighed as they headed over to sit near him Stacey and Potter are close being cousins the same age and all with her being Aubrey's best friend she had to respect that. Doesn't mean she had to like it.

"Morning Boys." Stacey greets them then sits down next to Potter the rest of them take the other empty seats around her. "Morning." Muffled mumbles come from the boys as Binns enters.

"Morning Class and Welcome back this year we will cover the Wizarding World War II." Binns starts in his droning voice almost everyone groaned except Aubrey all the people in here had at least one parent in the war and knew all about it and she hated history so she was surprised to find herself interested. "We are going to start a project how the war effected you or your family. It will be due the first day back from Christmas break."

He starts going on about how he will cover important people in the war and asks that those people who he does not mention that their families not get offended. Aubrey fell asleep some where in between the importance of the project and why it should be the objective of their lives until it's due. Stacey pushed her as the class ended and they headed to potions.

"So do you think she will be as annoying as Slughorn?" Ava asked.

"My dad said she is nice and not as full of her self as Slughorn was." The benefits of keeping Frank around, gossip from the teachers.

"Well if we don't like her this year will sucks since we have her twice with that Life class." Aubrey rolled her eyes. She had taken that in fifth grade back in New York. It was awkward then.

"Aubrey you're quiet today, something wrong?" Stacey asked shoving Aubrey who shrugged.

"Yeah just tired from the time change and all." She had zoned out and only heard half the conversation.

"Yeah, I never got that if you're from America how come you got a letter to Hogwarts aren't there schools there?" James asked, and Aubrey looked at him.

"I don't know I mean I never got that myself, it's across a whole ocean I'm sure there is some school in America, but don't you want me here?" Potter looked nervous thinking he had said something to offend her. Aubrey laughed at his flustered appearance.

"I – I –I was just saying that is was confusing why you were here that's all not that we didn't want you here." Know he wouldn't even look at her.

"She's kidding James." Caelin comes to his friends's rescue there are giggles all around.

They get to potions not a moment to soon because behind them Professor Redfield walks in

"Good day class I am Professor Redfield and we will be seeing a lot of each other this year, so let me tell you about myself I am twenty- eight years old and was born in England and I went to Hogwarts when I was younger. Today we will make an animagiuos potion, which if done right can temporally turn you into an animagus. Now I like partner work, wait stop looking for your partner because I have them all picked out for you, and not only will this be your partner in potions, but will be your spouse in life skills."

"Oh god this is not going to end well" Aubrey mumbled as she watched the teacher read off her list. "Ok let's see Ann Andrews and Bill Reno." The students fell silent.

"Ava MacDougal, and Frank Longbottom. Stacey Weasley and Caelin Finnegan. Sonya Madley, and Troy Zabini. Aubrey Morgan and James Potter." Aubrey's head sunk to her hands as she shakes her head.

"Now please move and sit with your spouse."

"Oh god don't call it that" Aubrey mumbled to herself as she moves to sit with Potter her mind starts screaming.

"Ok now let's begin with the potion………" Aubrey became irrated quickly with her 'spouse.' James was showing off and almost turned their potion in to an exploding brew. The class didn't end fast enough, but when it did they found their selfs at Care of Magical Creatures; Aubrey enjoyed herself because they got to see a hippogriff named Buckbeak, and Aubrey got to pet him.

"My Dad rode him." James told Aubrey.

"Cool," She didn't sound the least bit interested. James rolled his eyes and walked away from her. When they headed to Life Skills Aubrey was in for a surprise; Just like muggle schools they were to pretend that they were married to their parents, and up until Christmas they would me managing bills, and possible children!

The rest of the classed were a blur to Aubrey as she watched the clock, and when dinner finally came around she hurried to eat.

"AUBREY!!"

"Huh what, Oh sorry zoned out again what were you saying?" Stacye glared at her annoyed.

"I was asking what you were going to name the baby we are getting in life skills." She groaned.

"I don't want to think about that yet, ok."

"Well I was thinking James Jr." James told her and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Oh and if it's a girl?"

"Jamie." Aubrey rolled her eyes again and stood to leave.

"Hey where you going?" James asked her.

"The lake and no Potter you can't come." She walked out of the Great hall and headed to the lake, the sun is just setting over the mountains the sky was red, orange and pink it was beautiful the way it reflected of the lake and the breeze it was amazing. Half way there Aubrey began to panic she had forgotten to redo her hair and make up.

Too late… She spied someone sitting on a rock, and just like they had thought it was Oliver.

"Oliver?" he looked over at her and smiled.

"Hi, Aubrey you came?"

"Well yeah." There was an awkward silence.

"Do you want to sit down?" He motioned towards the rock and Aubrey sat down next to him.

"So what was it you need to ask me?"

"Well it's- it's…" he stammers "two things."

"Ok and the first thing is?" he rubs his neck and looks down at the lake.

"Will you be my co- captain?" 'this can't be all that he wanted to ask' Aubrey thinks to herself.

" umm.. Yeah sure what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing really, just help me with practices and stuff." Aubrey nodded, but in reality she was completely lost.

"Ok then." There was an awkward silence again, and Aubrey stood to leave. "Well if that's all then I guess……"

"NO! No please stay, there is something else I just don't know how to say it." He pulls her back down on the rock. "Look it's just I'm confused, I mean I've know you since your first year and we've been pretty good friends, and that's all we are…." He stops, and she turned her head away and looked at the path.' Oh why did I come this was a big mistake' she thought. "Or so I thought until yesterday, I shouldn't have kissed you. But I'm not sorry about it, and I want to know if you will go to Hogsmeade with me?" Aubrey turned back to him surprised before she managed…

"Of course I will Oliver."

(James POV)

"Aubrey!!" Stacey yelled at dinner. They were all talking and Aubrey was just staring at her plate.

"Huh what, Oh sorry zoned out again what were you saying?" Aubrey looked up quickly tucking her brown hair behind her ear.

"I was asking what you were going to name the baby we are getting in life skills." She groaned. James scoffed a bit at her reaction.

"I don't want to think about that yet ok." She goes back to eating.

"Well I was thinking James Jr." James was trying to draw out an argument with her, but just got an eye roll.

"Oh and if it's a girl?" 'Aubrey… no that will sound too weird coming from me….Oh! I got it.' James thought.

"Jamie." She rolls her eyes and stands to leave. James had to stop himself from groaning. Ever chance Aubrey got she would run away from him.

"Hey where you going?" He called after her.

"The lake and no Potter you can't come."

"Damn" James mutters to himself. He waits five mintues before following any way.

"I'm going to crash for the night. Night everyone." He says before leaving and going out to the court yard before pulling out the invisibility cloak. He followed her to the lake. .

The sun is setting over the lake and her tan skin looked like it was glowing. The breeze was blowing her hair into her eyes. She was beautiful. 'But she hates me' His thoughts reminded him. Whenever she was around he acted like a complete git.

James soon realized she came out to meet Oliver. James had nothing against Oliver, but that could all change.

"Oliver?" he looks over at her and smiles.

"Hi, Aubrey you came?"

"Well yeah." There was a silence.

"Do you want to sit down?" he breaks the silence and she joins him on the rock.

"So what was it you need to ask me?" she asked

"Well it's- it's…" he stammers "two things."

"Ok and the first thing is?" he rubs his neck and looks down at the lake.

"Will you be my co- captain?" James releases a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

" umm.. Yeah sure what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing really just help me with practices and stuff."

"He just want her to be his co-captain…….." He muttered. "Hey did he forget about me? My dad was captain of the team at one point."

"Ok then." Another silence fell upon them and she stood to leave. "Well if that's all then I guess……"

"NO! No please stay, there is something else I just don't know how to say it." He pulls her back down on the rock. "Look it's just I'm confused, I mean I've know you since your first year and we've been pretty good friends, and that's all we are…." He stops she turned her head away and looked straight at James. James could tell this clearly wasn't what she expected. What was he stupid? "Or so I thought until yesterday, I shouldn't have kissed you. But I'm not sorry about it, and I want to know if you will go to Hogsmeade with me?" 'DAMN! Please say no please say no!' James's mind screamed as he watched her reaction.

"Of course I will Oliver." James heard enough and headed to his room. Her words still circling in his head.

"Of course I will Oliver." He mumbled. "Why couldn't it ever be of course I will James? What's he got that I don't? Is it because he is older or that his dad is captain of the cannons. My dad saved the freaking Wizarding world. No it can't be that she's not shallow." He debated with himself as he head back.

He reached the dorm and flung himself on the bed.

"Hey, mate I thought you came up here already." Frank said to him.

"Of course he wasn't up here he went after Aubrey." Caelin told him. "So what happen she tell you off again?"

"NO! I wish she had it would have been better." Caelin looked sympathetic.

"Oh, well then what happened?"

"She met Oliver down there and he asked her to be his co-captain."

"So you're jealous?" He glared at Frank..

" That's not all he asked her to Hogsmeade and she said yes." Caelin and Frank shared a look.

"Sorry, mate tough luck." James groaned his friends weren't helping him at all.

"I have to get her to like me. There has to be a way."

"As much as I hate to suggest this you could always start by listening to her music so you to have something in common that's a start."

"You know Frank that might work…..Now what was that band called again?"

_**Ok first let me say this was original written in first person point of view, but it was bad so I re did it. Also the characters changed a bit so if I forgot to edit something tell me. Ava's first name was Sasha, and Caelin was Ron because he was original a cousin….. You get it. So I hope this was ok. The rest of the chapters may not be as lengthy thought. We'll see. Hope you enjoyed! ItalianAmerican **_


End file.
